Partir, s'assombrir
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Lourd à l'agonis, du lazzi, tu noircis ma passion. Parfait. DEFI !


**Disclamer**: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé**: Lourd à l'agonis, du lazzi, tu noircis ma passion. Parfait.

**Genre** : Crime Humour

**Posté le (créé)** : 14.06.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi ._.

**NDA** : DEFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Bonne lecture :)

Bonne chance, plutôt...

* * *

« _Aux abris d'anonymat paradoxal, j'abolis opinions qui sont mal. Pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça. L'inconnu suit mon contour, l'inconnu paraît pouvoir m'avoir. Voyant ton profil durcir quand j'unis ton amour pourtant faux. Lourd à l'agonis, du lazzi, tu noircis ma passion. Mon pouls bat trop fort. Sais-tu y compris trahir parmi tous l'abandon qui m'affaiblis ? Marchant droit, j'abaissai ma vision au sol. Voulant partir, surgit l'aspiration d'aplatir mon choix. Mourir m'ait vital. Sans toi, j'amollis…_ »

Harry fixait sans voir, mot pour mot, il ignorait la raison pour ça. Partir. Un souci, mais un trimard. Il aurait dû moins souffrir. Il sortit par un portail abracadabrant, voulant puis trouvant son corps.

Drago ricana. S'il avait compris, Potty-Gryffondor adorait qu'on soit au mini soin pour lui. Il jubilait. S'il pouvait voir Harry…

Drago fit bondir sa vision à l'horizon. Il partit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit un contour au coin du couloir. Souffrir à l'instant ? Pas lui. Fuir puis partir d'ici donnait plus. Salazar dans son sang, il sortit du corridor. Jamais il n'aurait voulu s'y voir pâlir lorsqu'_il _apparaîtrait là. Drago avait l'obligation, ainsi donc il s'hasarda plus loin. Son aspiration faisait du bruit. Trop. Il n'avait pas foi à ça. S'il saisissait qu'il sortait d'ici, irait-il jusqu'à lui ?

Harry apparut dans un coin dudit couloir. Il avait amoindri tout parcours, allant toujours à l'avant. Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Il savait au fond la raison, mais il n'y s'assagirait point ! Un jour Drago lui avait dit qu'il compatirait pour lui. Puis quoi ? Glapir sur ça, tout approfondir, pourrir puis avoir satisfaction d'assaillir d'aplomb. Il plissa tous traits, sachant qu'il n'y avait impair plus mauvais. Drago courait, jamais il saisirait l'adulation du bon. Il transpirait jusqu'à. Il voulait fuir. Pourquoi l'avoir vu ? Pourquoi avoir voulu… ? Nantir à clapir qu'il lui faisait voir à un adonis ! Affabulation. Drago s'auto maudit.

« Alcyon ! » cria-t-il pour pas s'avilir.

Rugir un nom d'un chapon l'aidait ! Mais ça, fut aussi du lazzi ! Alcyon… Connu pour sa paix, affliction ! Il siffla un vrai juron puis poursuivit. Harry avait saisi sa voix. Nonobstant, il s'immobilisa. Il stoppa tout. Jamais il fallait subir autant du positif dans la collision du choc. Tant d'imagination quand ça disait du mal. Harry sortit nul-part un plan. Biscornu. Poudlard apparut sur lorsqu'Harry murmura huit mots. Huit mots puis tout amorçait dans la fiction… Un pas puis un suivant naquit du tissu. Malfoy. Il savait où Malfoy marchait à l'instant. Pas loin, pas loin du tout. Trois couloirs à l'avant. Voilà où il s'y trouvait. Harry scruta l'horizon, _lui aussi_. Noir, partout du noir. Il faisait nuit puis à son instar, il n'y avait pas d'individu. Drago s'assura lorsqu'il sut qu'il n'y avait qu'lui. Pas Harry, mais lui. Sa notion puis son sang. Il ignorait qu'un Gryffondor s'avançait adagio.

Pourquoi tant d'allusion ? Harry croyait quoi ? Jamais Drago pourrait s'assainir a plus qu'un faux. Harry lui avait gravi un lapilli d'amours ! Gryffondor navrant à languir jusqu'à mourir, croyait à ça pour lui ? L'amour. Harry pouvait pas s'unir à Drago. Drago officiait d'haïr Harry. Oui…

Drago s'immobilisa.

« Tu croyais quoi ? T'allais fuir ? Malfoy… Tu m'avais pourtant dit ! » murmura Harry, dur.

Malfoy lui darda, assombri. L'iris droit fut transi, suivit du prochain. Il fuirait. Toujours. Aussi jadis.

« Non ! » grogna Harry, tapant sur la cloison du mur.

Il tomba puis sanglota. Il mourrait. Un mot dans la main. Drago ignorait.

* * *

**_TRÊVE_** ! J'en ai ma claque ! La lettre E est beaucoup trop importante ! Punaise... carrément employer des mots étranges, mais alors je vous explique pas... et deux, DEUX lignes me prends... allez... cinq minutes pour écrire ? Vous aviez remarqué que je n'ai pas utilisé une seule fois la lettre E ? Et là, avouez vous vérifiez... maintenant vous êtes choqué(e) car c'est TRUE ! Puis là vous souriez... Et je me fais passer pour une conne :') Bah quoi ? Eh ouais mes poulets, je suis une seconde Trelawney ! (Rime) Ce n'est même pas du français… DEFI de naze ! Plus jamais j'écoute ma pote. Faire un OS sans E… ma parole ! Je mérite des félicitations et des applaud… *CLAP-CLAP-CLAP !* Wow… c'est bon… hein… :DD Merci d'avoir lu et je suis désolée, super désolée, si vous n'aviez pas compris un traître mot de cet… « OS ». Je vous l'ai dit ! Ce n'est _pas_ du français… Enfin… si c'en ait… c'en ait beaucoup trop d'ailleurs ! Alcyon, affabulation, adagio… non mais j'y crois pas…

J'espère que vous ne pensez pas avoir perdu de votre temps ! Bonne journée ! Et merci d'avoir lu un texte aussi compliqué pour ma part ! Bisous !

**Phrase culte : La lettre E est importante pour se justifier correctem... Euh... non. Je divague. Scusez-moi : ''Quand le mensonge prend l'ascenseur, la vérité prend l'escalier... Elle met plus de temps mais elle finit toujours par arriver !''**

**Il y a 350 A et 356 I. ****J'ai mis crime car c'est un crime de supprimer cette lettre. I LOVE E **


End file.
